


tonight

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [15]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Implied Drugging (nothing happens), one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: the night before a recon mission, farah and regina get into a little bit of trouble and adam keeps regina company through the night. for day 15 (single) of #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Detective & Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 6
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	tonight

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: a friend suggested the single bed trope for this prompt and this is what i came up with; sorry that it’s a little less fluffy than i originally intended. i hope you all enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 14+; teeny tiny angst, one bed trope  
> word count: 1.6k  
> based on/prompt: day 15 – single from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_tonight_ **

farah ran into the room and jumped on to the full-sized bed in the room, which was _just_ big enough to be comfortable for two people, if those two people were willing to get cozy. it was the only decent thing in the very small hotel room, besides the small television, and regina was thankful they only needed to spend one night here. tomorrow morning, they would scout out the supposed rendezvous site and hopefully be back in wayhaven by nightfall.

regina sighed and put her duffel bag on the floor before taking off her coat. “i can’t believe there’s only one bed. didn’t adam fill out the paperwork?”

“why, you wishing he was here instead so you could cozy up on the only bed in the room like in the movies?” farah teased, slipping her shoes off and making herself comfortable.

regina rolled her eyes. “like that would ever happen. you all don’t need to sleep, remember? adam would just say i should take the bed because i need the rest while he stays up and keeps watch ‘for my protection’,” she said, using air quotes to emphasize her point.

“that was a great adam impression! it’s too bad you’re not into me, because i would totally pretend it was really cold and we needed to cuddle to keep warm,” farah winked.

“well it actually _is_ pretty cold, so you wouldn’t have to pretend. and we could still cuddle if you want,” regina offered, chuckling.

farah sighed loudly. “not in the way that i know _you_ want to with _adam_ ,” she chuckled at the flush that started creeping up regina’s neck before her gaze fell on a flyer placed carefully on the nightstand.

“can we go to this?”

regina skimmed the flyer that farah handed to her. “we’re supposed to get up early tomorrow. i don’t know if going out tonight is a good idea.”

“but it’s singles night! i’ve never gotten to go to one of these before,” farah pleaded, even as she started rummaging through their duffel bags for a more appropriate outfit.

the pros and cons ran through regina’s mind. on the one hand, it would be a chance to relax a little before the mission and distract herself from thinking about adam for a bit. on the other, they could be putting the mission at risk by potentially not being rested for tomorrow or exposing themselves unintentionally.

“i’ve never seen you wear this,” farah said, holding up a shimmery gold draped halter top with thin straps. “let’s go!”

why had she even packed that for an overnight mission? farah tossed it at her and motioned for her to go get changed.

_back at the warehouse_

the grandfather clock in the warehouse living room ticked loudly in the otherwise quiet space. the other members of unit bravo were enjoying their brief reprieve from farah’s usual antics. nate was reading on the couch and morgan was silently blowing smoke rings from her usual corner.

on any other night, he would be thoroughly enjoying a quiet evening to catch up on paperwork and otherwise relax. he kept telling himself it was a simple recon mission, the type they executed seamlessly numerous times. farah was the best for this type of mission and he trusted her to get regina out of any dangerous situations.

but for some reason, the quiet of the evening was still too loud for him.

he gripped the pen even tighter until the plastic was just on the edge of cracking, bending against even less than a tenth of his strength.

he missed the hum. there was a palpable energy that seemed to emanate from regina that touched anyone in her vicinity wherever she went. an energy that relaxed as often as it moved and matched the steady hum of her heartbeat.

a sound he sorely missed.

adam froze at the revelation, his body as still as the air, except for the crack of the pen as it snapped in half. the sound was quickly muffled by the harsh ring of his phone, jolting him back to the moment. farah’s name flashed across the tiny screen, fear filling his stomach in a way that was becoming all too familiar.

“i will be right there,” he growled into the phone after less than a minute.

nate looked up from his book. “is everything all right? do you need us?”

“no, i will handle it,” adam said firmly, grabbing his coat on the way out.

* * * * *  
it didn’t take long for adam to find them. even if he didn’t have regina’s scent and heartbeat memorized even more than farah’s, the fleeting thought making his brow furrow, the ruckus they were causing outside the bar would alert anyone to their location.

he sighed and made his way over to where farah was holding up a very drowsy regina, who could barely stand on her own, which he partially blamed on the impractical heels she was wearing and the icy snow on the ground.

“adam, thanks for coming. i think our detective here is going to need to get to bed,” farah said slyly, a mischievous twinkle in her eye that made adam groan inwardly.

he let his gaze wander up and down regina’s body for a fraction of a second longer than to assess her physical well-being, which he knew would not go unnoticed by farah. he tucked one arm under her knees and let farah place regina’s upper body on his other arm so he could carry her, shifting her head to lean against his shoulder.

they made their way back to the hotel room, with heightened speed, farah quickly getting regina changed and comfortable while adam scanned the perimeter.

“what happened?” he asked quietly, once regina was tucked under the covers.

farah sighed. “we went to a singles night event at the bar and she got a _lot_ of attention. i think someone may have tried to drug her. she didn’t have that much to drink when she started feeling dizzy.”

adam pressed his lips into a thin line in an attempt to keep his stoic mask in place. “is she alright?”

“she’s had a lot of water and should be able to sleep it off,” farah fidgeted with the ends of her scarf. “i’m sorry adam; it was my idea to go out and—”

“this is not your fault, farah. you are not to be blamed for inconsiderate fools who would drug and take advantage of someone,” he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder and farah found only sincerity in adam’s gaze. “at least regina—i mean, the detective, is fine. we can postpone the mission.”

“actually, about that – the site we were going to observe tomorrow _is_ the bar,” farah explained. “it’s definitely a supernatural gathering place and there’s something in the basement. there’s not much more we can uncover without proper surveillance equipment.”

adam nodded. “good work. we’ll report back to agent bishop in the morning then. in the meantime, get some rest. i will keep watch.”

a thoughtful look passed through farah’s face before being replaced by a mischievous one. “actually, i think i will head back to the warehouse and _you_ can keep the detective warm,” she said, zipping around the room and packing up her things before adam could protest.

“the thermostat’s broken and she’s shivering like crazy. you wouldn’t want her to catch cold, would you?” farah teased, hovering by the doorway.

adam opened his mouth to say something before promptly closing it. he glanced over at regina’s form under the duvet, and he could tell that farah was right. she was shivering, her body trying to process and expel whatever the toxin was.

he groaned and rubbed his face before giving a resigned nod, unlacing his combat boots one by one and sitting carefully on the other side of the bed.

“i’m pretty sure whatever is in her system will keep her from remembering anything in the morning, so you can let your guard down a little. i won’t tell anyone,” farah said, giving him a sympathetic smile before disappearing and locking the door behind her.

adam sighed and shifted closer to regina, carefully laying on top of the covers so as not to disturb her and maintain _some_ space between them. he frowned at the sight of her shivering and curled up into a ball, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

it was his duty to keep the detective safe. it was natural that he be concerned for her well-being as a member of his team.

he hovered his hand close to her cheek, his thumb ghosting over her pale skin. she let out an almost inaudible moan, her shoulders shaking against the thick duvet.

he needed to find a way to warm her up. he snaked his arm around her waist, tucking one end of the duvet under her body and rolling her on top of his chest, effectively rolling her up in the covers. her head lay on his heart, and he hoped the sound of his heartbeat drumming against his ribcage loudly wouldn’t wake her up.

she let out a contented sigh that tickled his chin and he brought his other arm to her side, rubbing soothing circles up and down her arm and side to warm up her body. her shivering subsided as he did so, her breathing returning to its normal pace.

he closed his eyes and allowed the flutter in his chest to expand, the scent of her surrounding him fully.

just for tonight, he would relish being this close to her.

and in the morning, he would tell himself it was to purely for her well-being and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
